


Almost There

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cheeky Stiles Stilinski, Date Night, Implied Past Underage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Road Head, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Beta Derek x Human Stiles - Blowjob - Road HeadThe best date nights are not planned at all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Sterek Goodness





	Almost There

They were driving home from the cinema, it had been good to get out, just them. They didn’t get nights like this often, hell, Derek couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a REAL date night exactly. Anything they tried to plan, either never got to happen or got partially the way through before something supernatural, or just play annoying, reared up and shot it all to hell. So, in a sense, it was better this way, Stiles had just walked into the loft, tossed his jacket at him and told him they were going to the movies. Nothing else to do it would seem, so movies it was.

Really, it was a good change of pace, even if it involved Stiles goading him into necking at the back of the cinema like a couple of high schoolers. Just cause Stiles was technically still in high school, at least for a couple more weeks, was irrelevant thank you very much. Derek sure as hell wasn’t even close to a high school student, just, surrounded by them. Peter didn’t count, he was just as much a pain in the ass as the rest of the pack.

Now though, they were driving back to the loft, and the way Stiles’ hand was curved around his leg, their night wasn't even close to ending, Derek was by no means complaining about that either. Not even as those fingers pressing high up against the inside of his thigh had his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, risking warping it under his fingers if he wasn’t careful.

“Almost back.”

If his voice had a rough edge to either, neither of them said anything. Of course, Stiles it seemed didn't want to wait for that almost, not at all, not when he was still feeling the tingles of his lips from the press of his boyfriends. Still tasting him on his tongue from exploring each other's mouths. Derek’s heart flipped as he felt the way Stiles was undoing his pants, the sound of him lowering the zipper of his jeans slowly filling the car to his sensitive wolf ears, a glance to the younger man revealing his wicked grin, nope, Stiles didn't remotely have the patience for them to get back, shit. 

“Don’t crash.”

That was all the warming he got, sure he'd seen the grin, but still... not even a second after those words escaped those kiss bruised lips, Stiles was pulling his erection from his boxers and leaning over the middle console to lick at the head of his dick. Considering they hadn't exactly been innocent at the cinema, and knowing what was coming when they got home, it was no surprise he was already hard, Stiles' fingers wrapped around the base with a slight squeeze.

“Shit, Stiles, we’re al-”

The words of protest, only to the timing, and not at all to the act to be clear, was cut off with a guttural moan, Stiles’ lips wrapped around the head of his dick and sucking the sound from him with the glorious heat of his mouth. Hands gripping the wheel tighter, trying not to drive them right into one of the buildings that they were passing with the way the younger man’s tongue swirled along his dick as his head bobbed, taking more of his length into his mouth each time. Blue eyes flared brightly as he valiantly tried to keep his focus on the road instead of the hot, wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth when he sucked, the hollow of his cheeks he knew he'd see if he looked down. Derek gritted his teeth to steal himself from just giving in and fucking his boyfriend's mouth as Stiles swallowed around him when he hit the back of his throat. 

Choking a little on his dick didn’t deter Stiles in the least, pulling back just enough to use his spit to stroke the rest of his cock before eagerly wrapping his lips around him again. Working his length with his lips and tongue, only this time when he swallowed, he was moving him down into his throat and Derek, grunted, with a jerk of the steering wheel pulling them over to the side of the road as to not get them into a wreck Stiles probably wouldn’t survive. He refused to almost kill them over how good his boyfriend was at blow jobs. 

“Fuck, fuck, Stiles.”

Fingers threading into his hair as he looked down to his mate, shit, he wasn’t going to last if he kept doing that, practically fucking Derek’s dick down his throat. While Derek knew he didn't have to move, Stiles would keep going, fucking him down his throat, he couldn't help the way his fingers tightened slightly in his hair and his hips pressed up causing the younger man to moan around him, and that was when Derek was gone. Stiles held himself so Derek was as far down his throat as he could go, pulsing and Stiles swallowing every drop of his cum. He didn't get all of it, a slight dribble of white cum escaping his lips only for him to lick it up as he pulled off with a pornographic sound.

“Holy shit.”

Derek’s head rested back, hitting the headrest as he felt breathless and boneless for a second as Stiles so casually moved to sit up after tucking Derek back into his jeans. Smirking triumphantly considering he'd just sucked his boyfriends brain out of his dick, yep, he did so enjoy knowing he was the one driving Derek to the brink. Making a werewolf panting like that, a powerful rush indeed.

“Thought we were almost home?”

Now Stiles was the one whose voice was rough, from the enjoyable abuse of having Derek's cock down his throat. Derek, who was now looking to his mate incredulously, Stiles just looked at him with not so innocent eyes no matter how bright and wide they looked, the smirk not leaving his lips at all, the little shit.

“Oh, almost.”

With that the werewolf was gesturing slightly out of the window, they were haphazardly parked on the curb outside the loft's building, a couple of meters from the driveway so they could pull in and park.

Almost home.


End file.
